Secrets Within the Origami
by chinarai
Summary: "Rose." He called.The young female wiped her eyes quickly and nodded once; she watched his blurry image throw something in her direction. She caught it in a reflexive move. A paper cube.  ...  "Unfold the correct parts." He commanded.


Hello everyone :) The next chapter of Heartbeat was supposed to be uploaded this week, but my pen drive stopped working suddenly... And the finished chapter was there. I tried to open the file, but right now I can't. I will try again when I return to my house.

I started writing this small (very small) one-shot an hour ago. It's simple, but I didn't want to let you guys without something to read until I upload the next chapter.

I hope you enjoy it :)

**Note: **crappy title is crappy blargh

**

* * *

**

"Will you answer my question?"

Her eyes moved from the white and black air shoes; her gaze going upward to meet an impassive pair of crimson eyes. She stared at him for a long time, before she shook her head slightly and smiled nervously.

"Hm... I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you and-"

"Just answer me already."

She nodded once and bit her bottom lip; could she tell him why she was there?

Of course she could; she had nothing to do with the blue hedgehog's business.

The cobalt hero came to this paradisiacal island along with his two friends to find this chaos emerald that was located there. She asked him if she could go too; he was ready to deny her request when she added quickly that she wouldn't go with them in their search – she'd stay at the resort, maybe go to the beach, but she wouldn't go into the woods with the group.

When he heard that, Sonic said she could go – only if she kept her words.

And she would keep them.

So long, her time at the resort was awesome. She'd spend her day at the pool – alone, it was a bit depressing, but better than staying at home – swimming or sunbathing. There were lots of different sports to do. She'd be at the resort for a week or more, so she didn't need to rush and do everything she wanted in the same day – and she knew that if she wanted to spend some more time, they would stay; Sonic would do everything to keep her mind occupied with things that weren't related to him. And there was the beach. The sand was soft and bright, the water was crystalline, slightly blue. What ruined everything was the sun. It burned her skin to no end.

"Rose?" The male raised an eyebrow.

A smile glued on her lips as she stared brightly at the hedgehog before her. "Just chilling." She closed her eyes and tried to smile the sweetest smile she could.

"So you're not after it?"

"After what?" She asked confused about what he was saying.

"The emerald."

"Oh!" She slapped her head lightly, her cheeks lightly pink; she was embarrassed. How could she forget that he surely was there because of the emerald? "That is Sonic's business, Shadow."

The hedgehog groaned softly and stared at the pink hedgehog standing before him. She shifted slightly; the stony ground of the pool area was incredible hot. When Amy got out of the pool, she thought it wouldn't take so long to go to a cooler area. Now, she missed her white sandals that were near her table, at the other side of the aquatic complex. Shadow noticed her movements; before he could think she was crazy, he looked down and his eyebrows went down. Her toes were a bit red. Now he understood what was happening. The heat was burning her fragile skin.

Shadow stepped aside gracefully and gestured her to keep walking. Amy thanked him and walked as fast as she could towards her table. When she arrived, she quickly sat down and placed her feet on top of her sandals. The male followed her slowly behind and stood at the other side of the table, watching her without interest.

"Would you like to sit? Maybe a drink or something?"

"No, I am fine..." He paused for a second, and then continued. "... Thank you."

Amy smiled softly. "No problem!" She looked at the people swimming. One of the women had something shiny tying her caramel colored hair; something clicked inside her mind. "How did you know about the emerald?" The words ran out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Rouge knows how to make that red echidna tell useful information."

She giggled quietly. "I thought so."

His ruby eyes looked at Amy and then they moved to look at a particular pair of windows. _Rouge's room._ He saw a white blur move around the room quickly before it froze. Rouge was standing at the window, searching for her male partner. Her eyes met his gaze and she gestured him to come. Shadow nodded his head once and lowered his eyes, staring at the pink hedgehog once again.

He found it weird how she could get lost in her thoughts so easily. There she was again, staring at the horizon; her eyes fixed in something he couldn't see; her mind lost in something he didn't know. They showed some emotion in a second; then in the other, there was no emotion to see at all.

Shadow snapped back into reality when he heard an incredible loud scream. _Rouge's voice._ She was getting tired of waiting. _She told me to meet her seconds ago. She can't be that impatient_, he fixed his gaze on the pink hedgehog again and opened his mouth to tell her he needed to go. But Amy was faster this time.

"Yeah, I know, you have to go." She said; her emerald eyes still fixed in the horizon, _lost_. "I would recognize Rouge's voice – or scream – anywhere." Amy smiled slightly; her smile didn't show happiness, though. "It was nice to talk to someone I know." She sighed calmly and finally closed her eyes; she braced herself and reclined slowly, her back touching the wall behind her. "Sonic, Tails and Knuckles left some days ago. Even thought I don't mind being here alone, it's still boring and... Well... Lonely." She turned her head in his direction and her eyelids rose slowly; her lips curled into a sad smile and she whispered softly. "Go."

The ebony hedgehog nodded slowly and started walking away, towards the place he was supposed to find Rouge.

Amy watched him walk away; the sad smile still on her lips, the sadness crawling into her eyes, making them slightly wet. She blinked once and felt the lonely tear escape her eyelids. It was when she noticed that Shadow had turned around and was staring at her; the same emotionless expression on his face.

"Rose." He called.

The young female wiped her eyes quickly and nodded once; she watched his blurry image throw something in her direction. She caught it in a reflexive move.

_A paper cube._

She frowned and studied it. Two colors, pink and green. Amy raised her brows and looked at Shadow.

"Unfold the correct parts." He commanded.

Amy nodded and returned her attention to the paper cube. There were some black arrows drawn here and there. Shadow told her to unfold the correct parts. He even told her where the parts were located. He gave her hints. Delicately, she pulled the paper; her eyes widening in amazement as she watched the paper cube transform into something completely different from before.

_A paper rose._

She looked at him again and got surprised when she saw him smiling.

"What is this for?"

Shadow shrugged and spoke calmly. "Read under the leaves."

Turning the origami upside down, Amy saw some black sentences written under the green leaves. Shadow's calligraphy was a bit distorted. _He was being careful not to deform the origami_, she thought.

Leaf one; _Meet me at the restaurant by the beach, will you? _

Leaf two; _Dress properly, because we're going to the fanciest restaurant._

Leaf three; _It's a date._

Blood ran to her cheeks, making them red and hot. Amy raised her head, her mouth opened ready to ask if he meant that or not. But she stopped and shut her lips quickly and stared at the space before her.

Shadow was gone.

* * *

I tried to copy and paste the link to the video, but it isn't showing. So, go to YouTube and type "_Origami Magic Cube Rose (Valerie Vann)" _it's by _jonakashina_. That's where I found the inspiration to write this one-shot :D And there was a comment that inspired me too. Something like _I will impress my crush with this_.

So? Did you like it?


End file.
